Someday
by Shy Syaoran Girl
Summary: For five years Tomoyo lived with Kaho in Spain, but when Kaho died, she promised to find the one person who started everything. Eriol, longing to find Tomoyo once again but found that she wasn't the same anymore. Could he save her from her misery or would
1. Goodbye Senshi

Author's Note: Okay. Umm…I really don't have anything to say besides enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura!!! So Don't sue me!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someday  
  
Chapter 1: Good-bye Senshi  
  
Life…  
  
I used to believe in it. Used to. That was, before everyone started to faint away…and Sakura…my best friend…left me for Syaoran…but of course I want her to be happy so why should I stop her?  
  
After everyone left, I left too. With Mrs. Mizuki to Spain.  
  
But everyday I watch her suffer over her lost love,  
  
Eriol Hirragizawa…  
  
Eriol…  
  
No. I have to forget about him and move on. I need to forget.  
  
Because of him…all this happened…and because of me…  
  
Demo…  
  
I can't watch Ms. Mizuki suffer. I won't!  
  
"Tomoyo…" a weak women voice cut through her through thoughts.  
  
Tomoyo stood up from the window and walked over to Kaho. "Hai Senshi?" her voice full or concern but a bit of bitterness.  
  
"Tomoyo…" her words pierced through Tomoyo like sharp pieces of broken glasses, only worse.   
  
For she was afraid that this day would come…ever since the passing five years that they've been together. Kaho took care of her…it's only right that she does the same…but now…she couldn't do anything. She went to every doctor there was, even the greatest, but they all couldn't heal her…because nothing's hurt physically besides her organs from her drinking, but the pain was deep within her heart, which. No one could heal. But him.  
  
"Tomoyo, thank you for coming here with me…but I never asked why you decided to leave with me."  
  
I'm glad you didn't," was all Tomoyo said.  
  
Kaho smiled weakly, "it was because of m you're trap in this dark mansion isn't it?"  
  
Tomoyo remained calm and replied. "No Senshi, I came here because I wanted to, and I love this mansion, especially you garden."   
  
Yes, Kaho's garden. It's different from the whole mansion. Full of roses of every color. A beautiful crystal clear pond with a plum blossom tree right next to it.  
  
Kaho closed her eyes. "I'm glad. But feel free to leave whenever you want."  
  
"Ms. Mizuki…I'm sorry…" she whispered.  
  
Kaho smiled weakly, "Tomoyo…you have a purpose that is much more meaningful than what you think. So please don't imprison yourself in this mansion."  
  
"Si."  
  
"Find him…promise me…" and with that she took her last breath and smiled, 'someday Tomoyo…you'll understand why this happened...it wasn't your fault…I knew…someday…'  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~* 3 years later *~*~*~  
  
Twenty one year old Tomoyo Daidouji stood by her senshi's grave. "Don't worry Senshi, I'll find him, and when I do…"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"You have a letter-well more like a invitation , to Spain."  
  
"Spain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Very well, when?"  
  
"The letter said to arrive at the Kitzumi Airport by eight tomorrow. She also included tickets."  
  
"She?"  
  
"yes. By the name of Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
His eyes lit up. "Tomoyo eh? Fine. Pack our things. We'll leave in an hour."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji. Finally. I've waited along time…"  
  
~~~~  
  
A/n: Well, what do you think? I think it's a pretty good start. Well.   
  
Bye for now. 


	2. Meet Eriol Hirragizwa

Author's note: There's really nothing to say but.sorry for waiting so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card Captors Sakura!!!  
  
Someday  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Eriol Hirragizwa  
  
"Master," Nakura said to Eriol.  
  
"What is it Nakura?"  
  
"You have a letter-well more like a invitation, to Spain."  
  
"Spain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Very well, when?"  
  
"The letter said to arrive at the Kitzumi Airport by eight tomorrow. She also included tickets."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes. By the name of Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
His eyes lit up. "Tomoyo eh? Fine. Pack our things. We'll leave in an hour."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji. Finally. I've waited along time."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Spain*  
  
Eriol stared at the crown of people, "umm. Nakura, where are we suppose to go from here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." She dug into her bags as Eriol and Suppi sweat dropped.  
  
"AH HA! Found it!" Nakura shouted waving the letter around. "It said to meet her by the entrance."  
  
As they looked for a entrance, a soft voice spoke.  
  
"Senorita Hirragizwa?"  
  
Eriol turned around and saw a tall, slim, beautiful-no gorgeous woman.  
  
~@~Eriol's POV~@~  
  
Is-is this Tomoyo? I can't believe how lovely she had grown! Back then she was already beautiful and now.breathtakingly enchanting.  
  
"T-Tomoyo?" I asked her, unable to look away from her. How could I have let her go?  
  
She bowed, "how do you do Senor? She was polite, but didn't smile. Why? What did I do?  
  
~@~Regular POV~@~  
  
"Hi!" Nakura yelled.  
  
Tomoyo scowled. "Miss you mind not attracting any attention to us?"  
  
Nakura blushed and stopped.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "you must forgive her, she's always like this."  
  
Tomoyo nodded but did not smile, `I wish this will end fast. There's no telling what would happen. It might turn out like.like before.But-I'm going to keep my promise. No matter what the cost is. And I have to keep my distant from him...because...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preview of next chapter: The Agreement and Feeling?  
  
Tomoyo took them inside a library.  
  
"Please. Take a seat," she said politely.  
  
`Okay. Now she's polite. What's going on here?' Eriol thought to himself as he sat down.  
  
Tomoyo Sat across from them. "Senor Hirragizawa, I presume you're wondering why you're here right?" Tomoyo kept serious.  
  
Eriol nodded, `okay, it seems like I've gotten myself in trouble.somehow.'  
  
Tomoyo added, "And If you think you're in trouble. Trust your instinct."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's not: Okay I know it's a short chapter. But bare with me. Oh yeah. I don't think I'll be doing the Chapter Previews anymore. Hmm.bye! 


	3. The Agreement and Feelings?

Author's note: Okay I'm trying my best to make long chapters but then it may take a while. Thanks for reviewing everyone!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO not I repeat do NOT own Card Captors Sakura!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Agreement and Feelings?  
  
Tomoyo took Eriol, Nakura, and Suppi into Kaho's Mansion.  
  
"Wow," Nakura awed, "neat mansion."  
  
Tomoyo stopped and said coldly, "it's not mine, it belongs to Senior Mizuki."  
  
Eriol looked up in shock, "Kaho? Is she here?"  
  
Her face darken, "she passed away."  
  
Still shocked, "when?"  
  
"Three years ago."  
  
Eriol shook his head a little, "she died.and I never knew."  
  
"Of course not," she said carefully, but thinking bitterly, `like you care! It was entirely your fault! Well maybe it wasn't.but.'  
  
For a moment no one spoke.  
  
Irritated by the silence, Nakura said, "You must be lonely in this gigantic mansion all alone."  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and walked on, "I'm used to it," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Eriol softly said, "you don't have to get use to it."  
  
She stopped and turned around, "well you don't have to worry!" she said, practically screaming at him.  
  
Startled he whispered to Nakura, "what's gotten into her?" Nakura replied with a confused face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo took them inside the library.  
  
"Please. Take a seat," she said politely.  
  
`Okay. Now she's polite. What's going on here?' Eriol thought to himself as he sat down.  
  
Tomoyo sat across from them. "Senor Hirragizawa, I presume you're wondering why you're here right?" Tomoyo kept serious.  
  
Eriol nodded, `okay, it seems like I've gotten myself in trouble.somehow.'  
  
Tomoyo added, "And If you think you're in trouble. Trust your instinct."  
  
Surprised, Eriol asked her, "how'd you know I thought I was in trouble?"  
  
"By the way you keep running your hand through your-" Tomoyo caught herself. She wasn't supposed to remember him. Or what his habits were.  
  
Eriol looked quite amuse that she still remembered his habits but, `why did she stop?'  
  
"Very well Miss Daidouji. You may continue."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and talked on as Eriol fell in the dept of her eyes.  
  
~@~Tomoyo's POV~@~  
  
Those-those impolite people! Goodness! Why must I do this? `Damare baka! You promised remember!' a voice inside answered her. Yes I promised and when I him about running his hand through his hair, I saw a flash of the time that-that-TOMOYO!!! Focus! He's right in FRONT of you for goodness sakes! That's right. In front of me. But he can't be with - "TOMOYO!!!" the voice inside her screamed. "Okay okay," Tomoyo said to herself. No matter what. I have to stand up to Eriol's charms and tricks.  
  
~@~Regular POV~@~  
  
"Well I conclude that you should live here in this mansion according to Senor Mizuki's will."  
  
"Will? How come you didn't inform me earlier?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "because she said it was up to me to decide when."  
  
Confused, Eriol asked, "but why now?"  
  
"I didn't want Senor Mizuki to feel like I've deceived her, so I only waited three years." Eriol nodded. "Really Senor, I have not intention what so ever to see you if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Eriol tsked. "My dear Tomoyo, what had gotten into you?"  
  
"Don't you call me dear Tomoyo! It's Senor Daidouji!" she screamed, making Eriol jumped a little. `Calm down Tomoyo, deep breather,' she told herself.  
  
After a moment, "sorry about that Senor. But is it a agreement?"  
  
Eriol smiled, "yeah sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter! I'm working on it although I am running low on ideas, so it may take a while. This chapter is confusing, yeah I know but, it confused me too so yeah. ^_^;; And yes I know Tomoyo has quite a temper in this chapter, but nothing Eriol can't handle right? 


	4. Gomen

Gomen Nasia According to my recent reviews. I'm going to rewrite this story. It'll still have the same result and all but just a little change. And it might take a while. Thanks!  
  
~S. Syaoran Girl 


End file.
